Bloody Mary
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Cuando la ignorancia se hace presente entre tres chicas, de aparentes 16 años cada una, los resultados pueden ser irreversibles. Lance Parker cuenta como la curiosidad puede arrastrarte con ella al peor de los abismos, la historia de Mary Thompson.


Hi hi~ Si, otra historia ._. la escribí el año pasado (como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que inicio el año xD) POR CIERTO! Feliz año a todos! Bueno, no se, quería escribir algo referente a Bloody Marry y… eso fue lo que me salió xDU espero les agrade. Plz review~

Cuando la ignorancia se hace presente entre tres chicas, de aparentes 16 años cada una, los resultados pueden ser irreversibles. Lance Parker cuenta como la curiosidad puede arrastrarte con ella al peor de los abismos, la historia de Mary Thompson.

…..

Me llego un texto de Mary al celular pidiéndome ir a la azotea del edificio, era una escuela bastante grande, de tres pisos más una espaciosa azotea y como era obvio los alumnos tenían prohibido subir pero Mary y sus amigas no hacían caso alguno, aquel era su lugar de reuniones donde hasta hace poco yo pude formar parte.

La puerta rechino al empujarla, la luz del sol me cegó por unos segundos para luego dejarme ver tres siluetas, y allí estaba ella: La chica cuyos ojos ambarinos podían hacerme suspirar, la chica que poseía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto y la piel más suave que la seda. Mire embobado como sus largos y castaños cabellos bailaban con el viento. Esta chica me enloquecía… mas lo único que podía hacer era mirarla a la distancia.

Yo tenía el título de "mejor amigo" para ella, y ella… tenia de novio al chico más patán de la escuela, el capitán del equito de futbol. Estaba consciente que como yo el no llegaría a quererla, solo estaba con ella por ser la más hermosa de todas, cual macho alfa que debe tener a la mejor bajo sus garras. El motivo de la reunión era que pronto seria Halloween, Mary propuso hacer una fiesta debido a que su casa estaría sola ese fin de semana ya que sus padres se irían de viaje. La idea parecía convencernos a todos salvo a Charlotte.

Charlotte era una chica que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra, sus ojos eran azul profundo con una mirada que te hacia creer que podía leer tu mente. Sus cabellos eran lacios y negros y su piel era tersa y blanca, tan blanca que daba la impresión de ser un fantasma. Como era de esperarse, esta misteriosa chica era amante del terror, para ella el Halloween era la mejor celebración de todas, siempre tenía una historia de terror nueva para contar. Era una chica algo "oscura" y tenebrosa, al menos para mí, la tétrica sonrisa de Charlotte más de una vez me dejo tragando con dificultad. Esa sonrisa tétrica se dibujo una vez más en los pálidos labios de la peli negra - ¿Por qué no mejor… invocamos a Bloody Mary? – ante la expresión de desencaje de todos Charlotte decidió explicar un poco mas - ¿No han escuchado hablar de Bloody Mary? Hay muchas historias diferentes pero solo dos me parecen convincentes:

La primera dice que Mary era una chica de unos 15 años de edad, bastante hermosa cuya cabellera era su tesoro más preciado, podía pasar horas peinándolo frente al espejo. Decidieron gastarle una broma y, mientras Mary se cepillaba el cabello 100 veces frente al espejo como era su costumbre por la noche, de su armario salió un chico que rápidamente le tapo la boca con un pañuelo y corto su cabello. Pensaban que era solo una broma así que los bromistas no hacían más que reírse de lo sucedido mas para Mary había sido una catástrofe, al cabo de unos días no podía soportar verse mas con el cabello corto así que termino suicidándose… - volvió a sonreír macabramente – La segunda cuenta que Mary era una chica muy enferma que, para ese entonces, no tenia cura. El doctor era su propio padre el cual estaba desesperado por no tener una cura para su hija, luego de que pasara varios días en coma no parecía que volvería a despertar así que su padre y doctor la enterró en el jardín atando una cuerda a su muñeca la cual llevaba hacia la superficie donde había una campanita amarrada a una base para que si llegase a despertar, al moverse, el lo sabría en seguida y la sacaría rápidamente. Los días pasaban y no parecía que Mary fuera a regresar, ya todos la daban por muerta. Se olvido de ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió profundamente toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, la campanita había sido tumbada de la base así que con rapidez desenterró el ataúd de su hija. Lo abrió con desesperación, los dedos de Mary estaban ensangrentados y en la tapa del ataúd estaban sus uñas marcadas en rasguños. Mary había despertado esa noche en la que su padre ya se había dado por vencido muriendo con una terrible expresión de desesperación en su rostro…

En ambas versiones, para invocarla, debes estar en un cuarto oscuro, frente a un espejo colocar 3 velas y decir 3 veces Bloody Mary… ¿No les parece mejor eso que una tonta fiesta?

-¡Charlotte! – reprendió la tercera de las amigas, Kathy. Físicamente Kathy no me parecía muy linda, su cabello era rubio y con leves ondas. Sus ojos eran verde claro y siembre llevaba un ligero maquillaje en su rostro. Nunca me gusto, quizás porque las rubias no son lo mío. – No podemos hacer eso ¿Perdiste la cordura?

Mary se carcajeo – A ver Kathy ¿Cuándo Charlotte ha estado en sus cabales?

-¡Vamos chicas! Es una gran posibilidad… además, si no quieren hacerlo es porque creen en ello… ¿Acaso por fin las lleve a mi lado oscuro? – sonrió. Tanto Kathy como Mary eran muy incrédulas, no creían en leyendas ni mitos, mucho menos los que Charlotte solía contar sobre espectros asesinos o demonios. – Mary… si no crees no tienes nada que temer. – Mary se llevo un dedo al mentón pensativa, toque su hombro con mi mano para llamar su atención.

-No, Mary, puede ser peligroso… no estoy de acuerdo – Por mi lado yo si creía en todo lo que Charlotte decía y mas, soy muy crédulo aunque se trate de lo más absurdo del mundo… prefiero respetar cada una de las historias que cavar mi propia tumba.

-¡No le hagas caso a este llorón! Vamos Mary, tengo mucha curiosidad. Yo llevare todo, si quieres llevo botanas. Solo debemos estar nosotras tres…

Mary suspiro – Esta bien Charlotte… lo que hago por complacerte, pero… - Mary clavo su mirada en la mía – Lance debe estar allí, es uno de nosotros, además ya sabe lo que vamos a hacer.

Suspire, era lógico que aunque no me invitaran iría debido a que no quiero ver a Mary en peligro – Esta bien, prometo no interferir en tu hechizo extraño Charlotte.

Los días pasaron como un suspiro y casi en un parpadeo ya me encontraba en la puerta principal de la casa de Mary, toque el timbre tras unos segundos. Mary abrió casi al instante, aun no habían llegado las demás por lo que ella se encontraba preparando todo: Los muebles, cojines, el televisor, una consola, palomitas…

Me senté en el mueble dejando mi bolso a un lado, Mary se perdió tras una puerta volviendo a los minutos con las palomitas - ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Seguro ya están por llegar, mientras veamos la televisión un rato ¿Si? – No podía negarme a lo que me pidiera, si me pedía lanzarme de un edificio con esa hermosa mirada no lo pensaría dos veces para hacerlo. Se sentó junto a mí dejando las palomitas en la mesa frente a nosotros para hacernos fácil el tomarlas. Veíamos una maratón de terror de Freddy Krueger por halloween, estaban dando todos esos clásicos de terror que a Mary tanto le gustaban… y asustaban.

-Y… ¿Cómo estas con William? – se me ocurrió preguntar, mala mía. William era su patán novio.

-Pues no me quejo… - Sentí la mirada de Mary sobre mi por lo que voltee para mirarla de vuelta - ¿Sabes? Ya dentro de poco... daremos el "próximo paso" en nuestra relación, estoy muy nerviosa ¿Debería asustarme?

"Próximo paso"… lo había entendido perfectamente, lo_ harían_ y yo no era quien para evitarlo ni mucho menos asustarla con ese tema para que no lo hiciera. – Veras Mary, eso es algo que no debes tomarte tan a la ligera y mucho menos teniendo un novio tan- - corte mis palabras, no podía decirle lo que pensaba sobre el chico que ella "amaba" - ¿Popular…?

Ambos decidimos callar y prestar atención a la película, me había puesto algo nervioso ¿Ese patán se lo había propuesto o era ella quien lo buscaba? Mire de reojo a Mary ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que sentía? Claro, ella nunca seria pareja de alguien tan corriente como yo, era una chica popular ¿En que pienso? Jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Mi mirada se clavo en las palomitas, estaba tan pensativo que por un momento había olvidado que Mary estaba junto a mí.

-Oye, Lance… - me llamo débilmente con su voz, parpadee un par de veces volviendo a la realidad, a veces detestaba perderme tanto en mis pensamientos.

-Ah, lo siento Mary ¿Qué deci- - una presión en mis labios me hizo guardar silencio, que mas bien había parecido un golpe. Mi mente parecía un torbellino: Mary estaba… ¿Besándome? Volví a la realidad al sentir la lengua de Mary abrirse paso entre mis labios para comenzar a rozarse con la mía, si, definitivamente me estaba besando pero ¿Por qué? Decidí dejar de preguntarme tonterías a mí mismo y dejarme llevar por el momento.

La pegue a mí con mis brazos, nunca imagine sentirla tan cerca como en ese momento y casi sin darme cuenta tome el control de aquel inesperado beso. Jugué con su lengua hasta que sentí como me quedaba sin aire, no quería separarme de sus suaves labios pero la falta de respirar también se hizo presente en ella. Jadeo levemente al separarnos, ese sonido me había hecho ruborizar a tal punto que tuve que desviar mi rostro para que no lo notara. Había un silencio incomodo en el lugar adornado solo por nuestras respiraciones agitadas, sobre todo una atmosfera tan pesada que casi me impedía respirar, necesitaba saber que había sucedido.

-Vaya… - dijo Mary una vez que su respiración se normalizo – Siempre quise saberlo… - la mire dudoso ¿Saber qué? – Es que tus labios siempre… - con su dedo índice rozo mis labios con delicadeza – me llamaron la atención, lucen muy… _deliciosos_ te dan la pinta de buen besador.

El timbre sonó insistente haciéndola alejarse de mí con rapidez, pude escuchar las voces de Charlotte y Kathy acercándose más yo aun seguía en un mundo completamente a parte de este.

-¡Bueno chicas! Ya casi es la hora, faltan 5 minutos para las 12 así que iré a prepararlo todo – dijo Charlotte llevándose consigo una bolsa con velas.

-Esa película es muy buena – dijo Kathy comiendo palomitas mientras veía la pantalla – Espero terminemos ese hechizo tonto antes de que termine la película.

La voz de Charlotte se escucho desde el piso de arriba anunciando que ya todo estaba listo. Subí inseguro, no quería, realmente no quería que hicieran esa locura así que antes de llegar arriba tome del brazo a Mary haciéndola detener – Mary, por favor, si ellas quieren hacerlo que lo hagan pero tú no, quédate conmigo.

-¿No entraras? No puedo hacer eso Lance, ya se los prometí… además, no te preocupes seguro en menos de 5 minutos salimos porque nada sucedió. – suspire con pesadez soltando su mano ¿Por qué tanto empeño? La voz de Kathy se escucho desde el baño llamando a Mary.

-Espera… ¿De verdad piensas que soy…? – Mary me callo con un dedo.

-Totalmente, el mejor de todos. – me guiño un ojo para luego dejarme allí solo, fui detrás de ella y me quede frente a la puerta del baño esperando que salieran. Quede esperando por un minuto… dos minutos… tres minutos… hasta que escuche los gritos despavoridos de las tres chicas, el más desgarrador fue el de Mary que me aturdió por unos segundos entre pensaba que hacer y cómo reaccionar.

Abrí la puerta del baño de golpe, no sé por qué mi mirada rodo directamente al espejo manchado de sangre fresca, pude notar una silueta en ella: una chica, quien sabe de qué edad, completamente llena de sangre, era tenebrosa, aterradora. Mire a las chicas, las tres se hallaban en el suelo: primero tome a Kathy y la voltee, estaba completamente rasguñada con heridas bastante fuertes, no tenia pulso. Tome a Mary quien estaba inmóvil junto al cuerpo de Kathy, mis manos temblaban, la voltee con lentitud percatándome que tenia las mismas heridas que Kathy, estas un poco más pronunciadas que las de la rubia, al parecer fue la que más sufrió, incluso le habían arrancado los ojos. Partí en llanto ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido eso? Tenía a mi chica amada entre mis brazos pero no como hubiera querido, estaba _muerta_. Ya no había marcha atrás, las chicas estaban muertas justo frente a mí, nada importaba si Mary ya no estaba…

Leves movimientos en una de las esquinas del baño me hicieron volver la vista, Charlotte aun se movía, se arrastro en mi dirección y fue cuando pude verla: No tenía ojos, fueron arrancados salvajemente, se encontraba sollozando mientras parecía llorar sangre – Lance… por favor ayúdame… ayúdame… - suplico mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí la cual rechace inmediatamente.

-Todo esto es tu culpa… ¡Tu y tu maldita curiosidad! Ojala hubieras muerto solo tu ¡Arrastraste a Mary contigo! Nunca voy a perdonarte…

…

Varios años han pasado luego de aquella pesadilla, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos. Estudie y ahora soy psiquiatra, decidí convertirme en uno para cuidar de alguien… alguien que llevada por la ignorancia de su niñez desato accidentalmente una masacre. Así es, Charlotte quedo con vida y yo me convertí en su doctor, está internada en uno de los mejores psiquiátricos costeado por mí, su familia entera la abandono poco después de volverse loca y no le quedo mas nadie en el mundo, mas nadie que yo… quien sabe, quizás algún día pueda llegar a perdonarla, cuando las pesadillas logren dejarme dormir por las noches… o a ella.


End file.
